Persons who cannot hear their own voice lack the feedback mechanism to correct errors in amplitude and consequently may speak too low or too high. A device for training such persons has been suggested by Cohen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,138. The Cohen device utilizes a light which varies in light intensity with speech amplitude.